1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chess game, more specifically to a method for playing a modified game of chess for a plurality of players and utilizing game cubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention finds its origins in the traditional game of chess. For centuries chess, a game played on a board comprised of alternating colored squares to form a grid-like pattern, wherein two players match their skills against each other, has been the standard-bearer for games of strategic thinking. The traditional game of chess follows standard rules for chessboard set-up, movement of the various game pieces, and manner for winning the match.
There have been numerous variations of the traditional game of chess. Chess players and inventors have introduced means of adding additional players and means of introducing chance into the traditional game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,326 (Bialek) describes a variation of the traditional game of chess designed for two players, utilizing the traditional rules of game-board set-up and traditional game pieces, wherein the players alternate turns rolling a pair of dice embossed with the depictions of standard chess pieces. The player must then move one of their pieces depicted on the face disposed opposite the game board of one of the two dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,474 (Tachkov, et al.) describes a game suitable for two to four players with each player being designated a set of game pieces modified from the traditional game of chess, and assigned a quadrant of the game board. Players can form alliances with other players, with play proceeding along the same general rules of the traditional game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,289 (Brown et al.) describes a variation of the traditional game of chess wherein two players are assigned a conventional set of game pieces and are dealt 7 or 11 cards from a deck of 50 cards which dictate movement on the game board.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,583 (Sadounichvili et al.) describes a further variation of the traditional game of chess, wherein the traditional elements of chess are combined with a set of new game pieces with individually assigned movements, along with a “reducer having four lateral sides in surrounding relationship with a rectangular aperture formed between the lateral sides.”
Among the deficiencies in the prior art that are addressed in the present invention, the single most significant is that inventions in the prior art limit the skill necessary to play the respective variations to that of the traditional game of chess, or below.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a variation of the traditional game of chess that provides a new variation of the traditional game of chess allowing for inclusion of a plurality of players, is easy to learn, increases the skill level necessary to play the game, provides variation in set-up and game play with each new game, is portable, and is inexpensive to manufacture.